Pharah Jones
by Christa Morgan
Summary: What if Marion had had twins, but thought one of them had died at birth? Or so she was told . . . When Indy takes a trip to India with his new family, they reunite. MAJOR KOTCS SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Indiana Jones or the other original characters that are involved in the story. _

**Pharah Jones**_** has** **MAJOR SPOILERS FOR KOTCS!!**_

**Note:** _I do not claim that any of these events are true or accurate. Please do not hammer me for innaccuracy. Infact, it is all made up. I hope this is alright. Also, I do not know that age of Mutt so I decided 19 looked about acurrate. _

* * *

**Chapter I**

A red head was buried tight in her sheets, sprawled across the twin-sized bed. India was an odd place for the fairly American girl . . . From beneath the covers, you couldn't see the girl that well. Her red head was shown from beneath the covers and you could tell she was American, from the pale skin. She opened her eyes at the shouting. They shown a brown, and were an exceptional beauty.

"Pharah Marion!" was the shouting of an Indian man from the outside of her door. "Dammit, girl! Wake up!"

"Dad-dy," muttered the girl known as Pharah, as she sat up straight and opened the door. "Why must I be awaken at such an hour? School's out and I should get to sleep in!"

"Pharah," said Arrak, her "father", with a sigh. "It's nearly noon." He walked off with an additional sigh. Arrak was a fairly young man and didn't look the right age to be a father to a nineteen year old. He had a structure that resembled a god's and was handsome. He looked only in his mid-thirties, at the oldest.

Pharah shut her door tight and got dressed. She combed her bushy hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She was gorgeous, and mature looking. She stood short, though. Only about 5'0, maybe even 4'11. But she wasn't one to complain about her height. She was very odd, too. She didn't wear dresses, or saris, or anything of the sort. A nice button down top and a pair of khaki pants or shorts were a nice fit for her. Her combat boots were odd, too. She looked more like an adverturess than a lady, that's for sure!

Her room was filled with books. Books, not of romance and lovers, but adventure, mystery, and horror. Her favorite book of all time was _Mary Shelley_'s _Frankenstein_ and it was hard for her to quit reading. Instead of desks and drawers and shelves, she had books galore. Ontop of some books, she had more books. She had a gaslamp ontop of a pile of books and in the corner of her room, she had a clothes hamper which was rather small.

She had wondered, always, what an American girl like herself was doing in India. She didn't belong there, she knew. She knew her father wasn't her father and that she had a real family, somewhere . . .

She turned her head as she heard her window slide open. She jumped at the sight of the person climbing through her window. "Jesus! Who are you?"

A man who looked 24 at the most motioned for her to come. "I have truth about your family," he whispered, and Pharah automatically responded. How could she trust him, though? Why would she trust him, even? It was insane! But - She wanted to know.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

"Mom!" was Henry "Mutt" Jones III response as he heard the front door open and his mother and father walked in, their fingers intertwined.

Marion Jones let go of her husbands grasps and hugged her son, smiling. "How've you been? Have you gotten into any trouble?"

"Of course he has," said Indiana as he ruffled the ninteen year old boy's hair.

"Hey! Watch it!" He retrieved his comb from his pocket and, like any typical greaser, ran it through his hair. Wow. He was just the same as he had before they'd left. Maybe it was time for a chance? But then again, they wouldn't love Mutt if he was any different, would they? Mutt was a good kid, and he had gone back to school, for them.

"You haven't changed any," said Marion with a roll of her eyes. She sat on the couch. "What have you done here?" She looked around her house, which was now enveloped in historic artifacts. Incan artifacts, from what she could see.

"Just a little treasure hunting while you were away."

"In three month, you collected _all_ this?" Marion sounded suprised.

"You sound suprised! He _is_ my son, sweetie."

"True . . . What's this?" Marion picked up a piece of artifact and studied it. It was wooden, and had Incan sketching on it. "What's it say, Indy?"

"I've never seen anything like this, where'd you get it, son?"

"India."

"How'd you get to India and back after all this treasure hunting in three months?"

"The same way you did."

"We didn't go to India."

"Same difference."

"Why would there be Incan articacts in India?" Marion was curious.

"Dunno, but they were."

"The eagle flies with the dove to the mountain to find the golden heart." read Indy and Marion looked at him.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we're going to India."

* * *

I'd so appreciate if you'd review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Indiana Jones or the other original characters that are involved in the story. _

**Pharah Jones**_** has** **MAJOR SPOILERS FOR KOTCS!!**_

**Note:** _I do not claim that any of these events are true or accurate. Please do not hammer me for innaccuracy. Infact, it is all made up. I hope this is alright. Also, I do not know that age of Mutt so I decided 19 looked about acurrate. _

_**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Keep it up!**_

* * *

**Chapter II**

"Do you know who your real parents are?" was the voice of the young Indian man as he lead Pharah into a small cavern on the outskirts of town. The pair had been walking for hours and Pharah found it odd the man hadn't said a word until now . . .

"Um. I'm pretty sure."

"What're they're names?"

"Julianie and Arrak Barop."

"Try again."

"Try again? Why would I try again? They're my parents for as long as I can remember."

"Look, I know you don't remember - tea?"

"No thanks. Why's that?"

"Because you were taken away from them when you were born."

"I really . . . uh . . . should be going," Pharah turned but the man grabbed her arm.

"You should listen . . ."

"Fine," she sat on one of the cafe-like chairs that were scattered about the small cavern. _Does this man live here?_

"When you were born, your mother was told that you died. They took you, because you are the daughter of an archaeologist who tends to get himself in too much trouble because of his treasure hunting. You have a twin brother, Henry Jones III."

Pharah's eyes widdened slightly. "You mean that . . . Henry Jones, Jr . . . . Indiana Jones is my father?"

"You know him." He replied knowingly, with a wide smile.

"I know his books. I know of the treasures hunts and the treasures he's found . . . he's my father?"

"Indeed. Mutt was here just some time ago, I saw him searching the underground Incan temple."

"Mutt? What kind of name is Mutt?"

"He doesn't like Henry . . ."

"Wait . . . you mean that greaser? That greaser is my brother?!" You see, Pharah was sent to London for school, and she had seen plenty of greasers in her time.

"He was definitely the talk of town, wasn't he?" The man gave a laugh and nodded. "He's your brother."

Pharah looked down, her face full of confussion. "So I was taken to use against my father for leverage?"

"But I suppose it never happened. Because he doesn't even know about you. He just found out about Mutt four months ago."

"Why didn't my mother ever tell him?"

"Marion married, and just recently met up with Indy again."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Well, that's a long story," he said. "My older brother was in conversation with Dr. Jones, he actually went on one of the adventures with him, along with Marion. Wan Li told me everything, it seems, before he died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Ah. It's alright."

"What're you doing here in India?"

"I came to tell you everything."

"And why not long ago?"

"Well, I believe, that after Marion and Indy arrive home and find all that your brother has brought, they'll come too . . ."

--

The plane trip seemed too long for Mutt, as he flipped his comb in his hand.

"At least it isn't your damn knife," muttered Indy as he watched his son. He rolled his eyes. "Are you bored, son?"

"Nah. Is it_ that_ obvious, old man?"

Indy rolled his eyes again and looked at Marion, who happened to be asleep on his shoulder.

She stirred and opened her eyes, which looked teary.

"Mom?" asked Mutt and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She rubbed her eyes and sat up, "Nothing . . ." she muttered although it was obvious something was wrong . . .

"Come on, whenever you sleep, you wake up crying . . . what is it?" Mutt had been curious all those years, but he figured it was his father that she was crying over . . . a lost lover and friend . . . yea, something like that.

"You'll hate me."

"We could never hate you," said Indy and looked down at her with a sigh. "That's stupid and you know it."

"Well, I had a daughter."

"You what?!" was Indy's and Mutt's response, simultaneously.

"She is your twin. Rather, she _was_ your twin," Marion looked out the window. It had come as a nightmare to her every single night, or at least, most of the time. Occassionally, she would dream about Indy, or Collin. But mainly the little girl she'd planned to name Pharah . . .

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Mutt, looking hurt. "I would've liked to know."

"I told you that you would hate me," she muttered and leaned back on Indy, closing her eyes.

"I don't hate you," Mutt said, moving to Marion and giving her a hug, "but you didn't have to lie about it . . ."

"I never lied. I just didn't tell."

Indy laughed at this and kissed her forehead. "That's true, son, you know?"

* * *

Review!! I hope you liked this chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Indiana Jones or the other original characters that are involved in the story. _

**Pharah Jones**_** has** **MAJOR SPOILERS FOR KOTCS!!**_

**Note:** _I do not claim that any of these events are true or accurate. Please do not hammer me for innaccuracy. Infact, it is all made up. I hope this is alright. Also, I do not know that age of Mutt so I decided 19 looked about acurrate. _

_**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Keep it up!**_

* * *

**Chapter III**

Pharah was confused. She had known this life in India forever, with her mother and father. It didn't seem real that she wasn't Indian, too. Although she knew she wasn't on the outside, she was on the inside.

"You should be getting back, m'dear," said the man with a soft smile. "I wouldn't want your family to worry."

"Apparently they don't even know I'm alive." She absolutely was confused.

"I meant the family you know, m'dear.

It was an hour later that her parents realized she'd left. When she came walking back through the door, Arrak embraced her. "Where've you been and why'd you go?"

"I went with . . . I know your not my parents."

Julianie gave out a laugh of nervousness. "What do you mean by that? Of course we're your parents!"

"Dahling, I don't think we can keep up this charade for much longer," he whispered, looking at Pharah. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pharah, now, looked near tears.

"Because we love you."

"We didn't want to lose you, Pharah."

"They're on their way here. The Jones'."

"How do you know?"

"Because I met with an old friend of Indiana's." It wasn't the complete truth, but he knew enough about Indiana and her family to be an old friend.

Julianie looked near tears. She, too, was old enough to be her sister, but definitely not her mother. Over the years, they'd grown close and Julianie began to think of Pharah as her own. So had Arrak. But it was over, now. Pharah didn't trust them anymore.

"Wan Li."

"His brother. He told me everything. That greaser who came to town . . . he's my brother. Indiana Jones is my father! How could you not tell me!?"

"We're sorry, Pharah. We were - we are under contract! We couldn't let you know. We'd be killed."

"How can I trust you?"

"Please, don't do this, Pharah!"

Pharah turned her back. "Your lucky I came back here."

"Pharah Marion Barop! Get back here!"

"I'm a Jones, not a Barop. I was always a Jones. I should've known. I'm nothing like you . . . not at all. And I never wanted to be. I wanted to be like Indiana Jones. His books are amazing. I always - I always imagined that I was on one of those adventures with him! And I could've been! If you wouldn't have lied to me!!"

--

"Ah. Here we are," said Mutt as he grabbed his leather bag and dismounted the plane.

Marion had fallen asleep again, and Indy didn't want to wake her up. "Jesus, Marion," he muttered and picked her up.

Mutt laughed at this. "Too heavy, old man?"

"Hey!" Marion muttered and opened her eye. She climbed down from Indy's arms and looked around. "Where are we?"

"India."

"Obviously. What part of India?"

"Bombay." answered Mutt with a soft smile. "We should get going. It's a rather long trip to the Incan temple."

"We aren't going today, it's nearly nightfall," said Indy with a laugh. "You should know better."

"Well _I_ went at night," he muttered.

It was an hour later when they were at Jurdan's, Indiana's old friend, house in Bombay. "What brings you to Bombay, friends?"

Marion gave Jurdan a soft smile. "My son here has found an Incan temple."

"Ah. Another treasure hunter," Jurdan laughed and gave Mutt a sincere smile. "Just like your dad, then?"

"Got a problem with it?!" snapped Mutt and Indy laughed, ruffling his son's hair just to annoy him. "Would you stop that, dammit?" Mutt grabbed his comb and ran it through his hair like he had done in previous times.

"You remind me of somebody, kid," smiled Jurdan and looked out the window.

"Who's that?" Indy asked before his son could answer.

Jurdan looked out the window to the dusty and dirty streets, where Pharah had a few of her books in a bag and a change of clothes and was walking down the street. "Our little miss Pharah Marion."

Marion's eyes teared up again. "Your lying."

"Why would I lie?"

"Your lying. I know it. Yo-you have to be . . ."

"What're you talking about, sweet heart?"

"He has to be lying, Indy."

* * *

Review!! Hope you liked it!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Indiana Jones or the other original characters that are involved in the story. _

**Pharah Jones**_** has** **MAJOR SPOILERS FOR KOTCS!!**_

**Note:** _I do not claim that any of these events are true or accurate. Please do not hammer me for innaccuracy. Infact, it is all made up. I hope this is alright. Also, I do not know that age of Mutt so I decided 19 looked about acurrate. _

_**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Keep it up!**_

**Chapter IV**

"Indy, I named our daughter Pharah Marion," she whispered. Marion looked out the window to see the red-haired girl who resembled her at that age. "Indy . . ."

Jurdan looked at the Jones'. "She was adopted . . . Stay here," Jurdan stood quickly walked outside.

"Pharah, love, come here!"

Pharah stopped and looked at Jurdan. "I don't have time, I'm sorry. I'll come some other time, Jurdan. Promise."

"No. I know what your looking for . . ."

"What do you mean?"

"Your parents, aren't you? You wouldn't have all your things with you if I was wrong."

"How did you know?"

"I'm good at reading people, dear. Come with me."

--

Marion looked near tears, but Indy wasn't convinced. "Sweet heart, Marion is a very popular name."

"But Pharah isn't . . ."

Mutt looked at Indy. "Come on, dad," he looked to Marion. "Are you sure she died, mom?"

"I'm sure . . . I think," she whispered. "I was so tired. I never saw her . . ."

Indy looked over as Jurdan and Pharah came in. "She looks like you when we first met," he whispered. "It is . . . our daughter."

Pharah looked at Jurdan unsurely. "How did you find them?"

"Indiana and I are old friends," he smiled, pushing her forward.

"Are you Indiana Jones?" Pharah asked softly, looking at Indy.

"I am," he smiled, looking at his daughter with all the pride in the world.

"Your my father, I think."

"He is," said Marion softly. Mutt was speechless. Pharah was gorgeous. And she was his sister . . . "I'm Marion, Pharah. I'm your mother."

Pharah was nervous. "I know who you all are. Even, you, Mutt. But I remember you . . ."

Mutt pointed to himself and Pharah nodded. "You and your treasures," she giggled.

"Who told you about us?"

"I don't know his name. He told me that . . . that his brother - I think Wan Li was his name - knew you."

"Shorty."

"Who's Shorty?" asked Marion and Mutt.

"The best kid I've ever met," he said, "beside you."

"I'm not a kid," Mutt muttered.

Pharah looked down. "Why don't I live with you? Why did you give me away?"

"I didn't give you away," Marion whispered, reaching across the table for the girl's hand but she pulled away. "I promise I didn't know. I thought . . . they told me you died." She was in tears again and Pharah began to feel guilty. Indy kissed Marion's forehead.

Pharah looked up then. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." She did, though. But she couldn't say that.

"It's alright," said Indy with a soft smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Pharah. Where's your family?"

"My Indian family?"

Indy nodded. "Yes, sweet heart."

Pharah blushed. "Well, they're at home, here in Bombay. I don't want to go back . . . they lied to me. They never told me anything and I don't trust them."

"How do you trust us, kid?" asked Mutt.

"I'm not a kid . . . I'm the same age as you."

"Actually, your about ten minutes younger," Marion said with a smile.

"_Anyways,_ I just . . . I don't know. But I feel I have to, ya know? And I know you, Dr. Jones, from your books. I'm your biggest fan."

"Thanks, kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm nearly 20."

"Fine, fine. Pharah."

"_Anyways_, I always dreamed of coming on adventures with you. To have been there . . . when you found the Ark of the Covenant, or the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Oh, I would've loved to meet the Knight of the Holy Grail!" Pharah was absolutely beaming.

"It was amazing . . . and we're on our way to find another treasure."

"What is it? Oh, please may I come!"

"The Empire of the Golden Heart."

--

The man, who'd met with Pharah, stood with a wide grin infront of his master. "It's done, Master Kinshi. Jones and his brat will come soon enough."

"Well done, Yul Ingrashia. But how can you be sure?" the chinese man, Kinshi Juo, was old, but wise. He had been after Indiana for many years, but he didn't want it to be too obvious. He had taken Pharah away from Marion and Mutt. He had arranged the Barop's to adopt Pharah. Everything he had done everything that had set this trip into motion. And he was damn proud of it.

"Pharah must be the most guilable girl out there, master. She'll go with Indiana to the ends of the earth. She's in love."

"In love?"

"Oh, yes. You'd have to see her book collection to know what I mean."

"As long as Jones dies, I don't care . . ."

* * *

Dun-dun-dun!! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Indiana Jones or the other original characters that are involved in the story. _

**Pharah Jones**_** has** **MAJOR SPOILERS FOR KOTCS!!**_

**Note:** _I do not claim that any of these events are true or accurate. Please do not hammer me for innaccuracy. Infact, it is all made up. I hope this is alright. Also, I do not know that age of Mutt so I decided 19 looked about acurrate. _

_**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Keep it up!**_

* * *

**Chapter V**

Pharah panted as the walked the long deserted road that Mutt had walked a month ago. "How much longer?" she asked hoarsely.

"You can't be serious . . ." Mutt asked, stopping and turning to his new-found sister.

"About what?" Pharah asked.

"Being tired! You can't be tired already, we've barely walked ten miles!"

Marion and Indy laughed.

"What's so funny?" Pharah asked, her hands on her knees in the way a winded person would do.

"You are out of shape, kid . . ." Indy smiled. He was far ahead of her as he turned to look at his daughter. Her hair was against her sweaty face and she did look extremely tired.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Marion laughed at Mutt's question.

Pharah looked shocked and stood straight up. "Of course I don't want you to carry me! I'm fairly capable of dragging myself a hundred fing miles to wherever this place is . . ."

"She talks like you, son," Indy rolled his eyes without stopping.

"I know."

--

"Ah. Your right," laughed Kinshi as he watched from the distance, binoculars to his wrinkled eyes.

"I'm right?" was his apprentice's response. "About what . . . I'm never right . . ."

"I know. I'm shocked, too, Yul," he patted the man's head and laughed again as Yul shook his head.

"Don't treat me like a dog, old man."

"Don't treat me like a fool, you ignorant child." Although he wasn't a child at all, he might've felt like one to the old Kinshi.

--

"And here we are," Mutt laughed, setting Pharah down on her feet gently.

She dusted herself off and scoffed. "I can't believe I lowered myself to be carried." But Marion wasn't hearing it.

"You should be honored Mutt would ever do such a thing. If he is anything, that isn't curtious."

"Hey!" was Mutt's response.

Indiana rolled his eyes. "Why don't we get what we were hear for . . . ?" he paused. "How do we get in?"

"We dig . . . "

"Dig for what?"

"For the hidden stone that opens the cave . . ."

Pharah looked ahead in astonishment. It was beautiful. How had nobody seen this? It was a circular opening, although a large circular stone stood infront of it. Incan writing was on it, along with pictographs.

"What's the stone say, Dr. Jones?" Pharah asked softly, mesmorized. She couldn't take her eyes off the amazing artifact.

"Weren't you here before, Mutt?" asked Indy, ignoring her question for the moment.

"Yea, but I was chased out by the stupid ghosts in there."

"G-ghosts?" was Pharah's response.

"There are no such thing as Ghost, Henry." Marion said, annoyed.

"Maybe there are actually Incans in there, then?" Pharah asked softly. She was feeling terrified and shy . . .

"Mutt wouldn't have gotten out alive, unless he had something that they worshiped."

"Don't you mean this?" asked Mutt, holding up a golden chain, jewels hanging off. "It's a tiara-thing -"

"A tiara-thing?" Pharah laughed.

"As I was _saying_, it's a tiara-thing that their queen wore until she was killed by their king. She was worshiped and once the king killed her, disbanded the king and they never again had a ruler they."

"Woah. Doing your homework?" asked Indy with a laugh. "How did you come across this . . ._stone_?"

"I sort-of . . . fell over it."

"I must have the most graceful brother in the world," muttered Pharah, scuffing her feet on the ground.

"What are you doing, brat?" asked Mutt.

"I'm trying to find the stone that you fell over, brother dearest."

"Always imagined them getting along like this, Indy," Marion teased, her shovel hitting the ground in hopes of finding the stone.

--

"Ah. They've found it!" Kinshi was excited and he motioned for his men to move forward. "Once they unlock the passage, attack . . ."

* * *

Whatcha think? I know, short, eh? REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Indiana Jones or the other original characters that are involved in the story. _

**Pharah Jones**_** has** **MAJOR SPOILERS FOR KOTCS!!**_

**Note:** _I do not claim that any of these events are true or accurate. Please do not hammer me for innaccuracy. Infact, it is all made up. I hope this is alright. Also, I do not know that age of Mutt so I decided 19 looked about acurrate. _

**What in the hell is a Mary-sue? I think there were two comments on that . . .**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

Pharah moaned. "Dr. Jones, this is taking too long."

"And?" Mutt was beginning to become annoyed with her. "You know, if I would've known you were going to complain, I would've begged my dad to leave you back in Bombay."

"He's my dad, too."

"And?" Mutt asked again. It wouldn't be so bad if she would've quit whining, but this was just too much. "I've known him longer."

"So?"

"Only a few months longer," replied Marion, hearing an 'Umpf!' from Pharah. The Incan stone rolled to the side, allowing entrance into the cave.

"Sorry," Pharah muttered and stood up.

"What're you sorry for, kid? You opened it!" Indy sounded excited, as always when he found something he'd read about in stories but never actually could find them.

"Come on," muttered Mutt, annoyed that he hadn't found it. That stupid girl was ruining his fun . . .

"It's amazing," Marion gasped, once inside and looking at the artifacts. There was many different passageways ahead, and they didn't know which one to take. Marion, however, didn't want to leave at all. "Indy, look at this."

"Beware," Indy read as he looked at the wall carvings. The one that read 'Beware' was far engraved into the wall.

"Maybe we should go . . ." Pharah said softly, feeling a hand wrap around her mouth. She tried to scream, but realized the world coming to a fuzzy blackness.

--

"When's she going to wake up? It's taking too long. Are you sure you didn't overdose her?" Obviously, Yul had had something on his hand to make Pharah pass out.

"I'm sure. See," Pharah began to moan and Yul pointed to the girl, "she's waking up."

Pharah's eyes fluttered open and she moaned. "What happened? Dr. Jones?" She looked around and saw Yul. "You . . . what're you doing here?"

"We need you, of course. To distract Dr. Jones and get the treasure for ourselves."

"Then why not just kidnap them all? Not just me? If you ask me, I think your pretty stupid."

Kinshi slapped her hard across the face. "Shut your mouth, brat!"

Pharah put her hand to her red cheek. "You have no respect for a woman, I see."

"You aren't a woman," he laughed.

"You know you aren't going to be able to get past the Incans."

"As if there are still Incans here, dear. It's been hundreds of years!"

"That doesn't mean anything. My brother was here before."

"I know. That's how we found out about it. But the Incans couldn't live this long without food or water."

"Maybe they have food and water. Did you ever think of _that_?" Smart mouth, that Pharah.

"Have you ever realized how much you talk?" asked Yul.

--

"Where's the girl?" Indy asked.

They were still making their way through the passages. Marion had the jeweled chain on her head as protection, and the Incans stayed away, or so it seemed. Perhaps they hadn't realized the Jones' were even there yet.

"Her name is Pharah," muttered Marion, looking at her husband with a roll of her eyes.

"You of all people should no that I am no good with names."

Mutt looked at them. "Seriously. Could you two stop fighting?"

"We aren't fighting," the two said in unison.

"Alright then. Where's Pharah?"

"That's what I just asked . . ."

"Maybe she got too scared of those ghosts I mentioned."

"Maybe," muttered Indy and continued on.

"Indy, maybe we should go back and look for her. Please?" Marion pleaded, her hand in Indy's as he continued walking.

"Fine . . ."

"Ahh. I see you've noticed your little girl is missing," was the voice of Kinshi. The group turned and saw Kinshi, Pharah against his body, a knife to her neck. "Now, if you'd be so kind, tell me where the golden heart is and she won't die."

* * *

Review, lahvs!


End file.
